deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans VS Shadow
Interlude Wiz: Overpowered, a term that's often loosely thrown around to mean slightly more powerful then those around them. Boomstick: Not for these two it isn't! These two earn that title fair and square! Wiz: Sans, from Undertale Boomstick: And the returning punching bag Shadow the Hedgehog, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Sans Shadow Wiz: Shadow the hedgehog is the bio-engineered ultimate lifeforms created aboard the Space Colony ARK over 50 years ago. Boomstick: Being the ultimate lifeforms shadow has superhuman, well, pretty much everything. From super speed to Super strength and everything in between Wiz: He's strong enough to lift an entire bus with one hand without breaking a sweat and durable enough to survive a fall from high orbit and have very little permanent damage. Boomstick: Holy shit that's a lot of firepower! Speaking of firepower shadow, well, has that. Really? I mean, i have a shotgun for a leg and even i think that's ridiculous. Wiz: As strange as it may be, they're more effective then they seem. Shadow is a master marksman and is able to use any firearm he comes across with full efficiency without any previous experience with it. Boomstick: He even has a gun named after himself: The Shadow Rifle. Y'know, maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. Wiz: The Shadow Rifle is the most powerful weapon shadow has access to. With it Shadow can destroy a heavy armored alien tank, along with its shields in only a few shots. Keep in mind this is a highly advanced race who has mastered intergalactic travel and weaponize an entire asteroid the size of a city. Boomstick: But who needs guns when you can shoot fucking lasers from your hands? Wiz: These "lasers" are something known as the Chaos Spear, and is only one of many chaos ability's shadow possesses Boomstick: Chaos what now? Wiz: The chaos force is a sort of background energy that characters like shadow can tap into, kind of like ki from dragonball. Boomstick: Oh, okay then Wiz: Using chaos energy, shadow can use the aforementioned Chaos Spear or the less powerful chaos arrows to cut things in half, as well as many other useful ability's. Boomstick: Like the chaos blast, which destroys everything in a radius, or can be focused into a beam, the chaos boost which inhances shadow's naturel abilitys, the chaos nightmare which creates a wave of death Wiz: And shadow's most powerful ability: the Chaos Control. Boomstick: Question Wizard, why does this move do something different in every incarnation? Wiz: Well the answer to that is actually more simple then you may think, Chaos Control is just that, controlling the chaos force, and such can be used to do many things such as heal himself, teleport himself and others, alter the flow of time, create a force-field, and stop time to name a few. Boomstick: Holy shit this guy seems invincible, is there any way to take him out? Wiz: Well he can be damaged if you hit him hard enough, and his healing factor is only so powerful and can be somewhat easily overwhelmed. Boomstick: That's when he breaks out the super forms! Wiz: Shadow had two notable transformations: Chaos shadow, which Shadow enters when he removes his inhibitor rings, is Shadow's true power unlocked. This grants him unlimited access to the chaos force, enhanced senses, and near total invulnerability, but tires him out quite quick and leaves him a sweating mess after he leaves the form. Boomstick: Then there's the generically named Super Shadow! Wiz: When Shadow gathers the 7 chaos emeralds he can enter the Super Shadow form which gives him such a power boost that it dwarfs his base and even chaos forms. Not only is he compleatly invalnrable and near universal power level, he also has access to an unlimited supply of all his chaos abilitys and can fly and react at bilions of times the speed of light. Boomstick: But with everything insanely powerful, it has a time limit. Wiz: Depending on how much he exerts himself, how many rings he has left, and how much chaos energy he uses, this form could last anywhere from a few days to less then a minute, and once the form does subside shadow returns to his base form at peak physical condition, regardless of his condition before the transformation. Boomstick: There' a reason he's called the ultimate life-form. (1:52 onward) Who are you rooting for? Sans Shadow Who do you think will win? Sans Shadow Prelude Death Battle! Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles